Sentimientos escondidos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, los hermanos Matsuno han recordado la existencia del segundo hijo mientras sienten la culpa retorcerse dentro de sus estómagos. Pero solamente uno de ellos no ha hablado desde aquel entonces. Ichimatsu se percata, gracias a cierto felino, de los oscuros sentimientos escondidos en lo más profundo de su ser.


Contenido: Yaoi, OCC (no intencional), One-shot, angst, drama, incesto.

Pareja: Iromatsu (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? He estado algo ausente desde que terminé "Pasado imborrable", tuve un leve bloqueo de autor así que no podía escribir nada decente, en fin espero que al menos esto los entretenga un poco y le den una pequeña oportunidad. Les recuerdo que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que el fic es solamente escrito por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _"Ni se les ocurra contarle a Kusomatsu sobre el gato"_

Fue la clara amenaza que les dio aquella noche Ichimatsu. Todos asintieron en silencio; en sus ojos se reflejaba dolor, arrepentimiento, culpa.

Así había sido siempre, bueno...al menos desde que la pubertad les llegara junto con los cambios en sus personalidades. Ignorar o no tomar en serio al segundo hermano se había convertido en una especie de chiste entre los cinco restantes. Como si la sola existencia de Karamatsu se tratara de una broma.

Todo se volvía aún más retorcido cuando el mismo chico parecía haber aceptado ese hecho...sonriendo como si esa indiferencia no le afectara, como si no le doliera.

Pero los hermanos Matsuno recordaron, en aquel momento en que vieron al segundo pasar por la puerta con una muleta y vendas a lo largo de su cuerpo, que el chico existía.

No había sido nunca su intención lastimarlo tan gravemente...de hecho, hasta creyeron que el hermano había exagerado con las vendas para llamar la atención del resto, pero rápidamente esto se descartó al ver en su rostro, no su usual sonrisa, sino un par de ojos que amenazaban con soltar ríos de lágrimas en cualquier momento.

 _"Lo sentimos"_ fue lo que habían estado repitiendo una y otra y otra vez los hermanos mientras le daban los correctos tratamientos a Karamatsu para que sus heridas sanaran. Bueno, eran cuatro los hijos que lo repetían continuamente...Ichimatsu se limitó únicamente a observar en silencio.

Nada, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada por el cuarto hijo, era como si su voz hubiese sido arrebatada y lo único que pudiera hacer fuese sostener entre sus brazos a aquel curioso gato con anteojos.

Karamatsu se preguntaba silencioso por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, pero el resto parecía saber maso menos que era lo que ocurría.

 _"No quiere hablar para que no sepamos lo que realmente siente"_ concluían todos al ver como protegía a su amigo felino para que no se alejara de él.

 _"La medicina perderá efecto en un par de días"_ fue lo que Dekapan le dijo después de que Ichimatsu lo visitara buscando alguna cura para los poderes psíquicos del gato. Resignado, había tomado la medida de no hablar por los siguientes días y cuidar por el mismo al gato, para evitar que dijera algo indebido.

Pero... ¿por qué Ichimatsu sentía tanto miedo de hablar enfrente de Karamatsu? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser el único que ignorara los peculiares poderes del gato?

 _"Seguramente se dará cuenta de algo importante...sería desagradable"_ era lo que pensaba Ichimatsu mientras pasaba su mano sobre el pelaje del animal.

-¿Irás a alguna parte?- le preguntó una mañana Osomatsu, quien se encontraba aun en pijama, cuando vio a su hermano menor poniéndose sus zapatos morados en la entrada de la casa.

-Si- contestó cortante.

-Regresaré más tarde, Osomatsu-niisan\- completó el gatito con los verdaderos pensamientos del cuarto hijo. El mayor rio divertido, pero al ver la cara sonrojada de Ichimatsu no dijo nada más hasta que éste partiera.

-¿Alguien salió?- Karamatsu deslizó la puerta de la sala antes de asomarse por el pasillo para encontrar a su único hermano mayor.

-Sí, Ichimatsu- aun teniendo esa personalidad de como si nada le importara, el mismo Osomatsu sentía el remordimiento retorcerse en su estómago cada vez que veía a Karamatsu. Afortunadamente ya no utilizaba la muleta, pero su brazo seguía vendado al igual que parte de su cabeza.

Siendo tan amable, Karamatsu había aceptado las disculpas de todos sus hermanos pero ellos aún no podían sentirse del todo cómodos con la situación.

-¿No has visto a Ichimatsu algo...diferente?- preguntó Karamatsu, sin notar la incomodidad del otro- A penas si me mira...y no me ha dirigido la palabra en varios días, ni siquiera sus usuales insultos.

 _"Seguramente no quiere que sepas que en verdad piensa sobre ti"_ pensó el primero.

-Seguro que son solo imaginaciones tuyas, Karamatsu- sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, Osomatsu se recargó levemente en su hermano (con cuidado de no lastimarlo) para llevarlo otra vez dentro de la sala de estar- Olvida eso y mejor vayamos a preguntarle a mamá si hay más peras para comer. Mientras más comas más rápido te compondrás- Karamatsu solo asintió dudoso, queriendo creerle al mayor.

Mientras tanto, Ichimatsu suspiraba aliviado de poder salir de aquella casa. Él no se trataba de alguien hablador, pero aun así, ciertamente el hecho de no poder hablar ni siquiera un poco en casa (y mucho menos cuando Kusomatsu estuviera cerca) se había convertido en una tarea exhausta.

Queriendo tener un poco de privacidad, el chico arisco se adentró en uno de los tantos callejones donde solía estar.

Oscuros, silencios...si, justo lo que estaba buscando.

-Por fin...- dejó salir un suspiro cuando resbaló su espalda a lo largo de la pared hasta quedar sentado con el gato en su regazo.

-Ha sido muy cansado\- fue el turno de hablar del minino, quien a veces lo veía aún inseguro, tal vez con el miedo de que al decir algo indebido Ichimatsu lo volviera a rechazar.

Pero cuando eso sucedía, Ichimatsu lo calmaba con breves y suaves caricias en su cabeza o a lo largo de su lomo.

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro, intercambiando mudas miradas por varios minutos hasta que Ichimatsu tuvo un extraño pensamiento cruzando por su mente.

-La medicina ya no tarda en perder efecto así que...

-Podría aprovechar para decir lo que no suelo decir en voz alta- Ichimatsu tragó sonoramente al oír su propia idea viniendo de su amigo.

Desvío por varios momentos su mirada, reflexionando acerca de aquella idea tan loca que tenía. ¿Qué sentido tenia decir aquello que nunca se atrevía a revelar cuando se encontraba solo? Sonaba estúpido y patético.

Pero aun así...Ichimatsu quería intentarlo por una sola ocasión.

¿Qué se sentiría ser honesto por una vez en su vida? ¿Qué tipo de palabras utilizaría para expresar todo eso que jamás ha podido sacar de su garganta? ¿Sería desagradable? ¿Revelarse por una vez por todas, la clase de basura y escoria que creía que era o descubrir pequeños tesoros en el fondo de su corazón?

Realmente no era tan importante...pero aun así decidió intentarlo.

 _"¿Qué será primero?"_ Pensó cuidadoso mientras regresaba su mirada a su amigo felino. _"Supongo que..."_

-Osomatsu no sirve como hermano mayor- sintió cada silaba pasar por su garganta. Cuidadoso, con precaución.

-Osomatsu-niisan es el mejor hermano mayor\- repitió el animalito.

A pesar de su evidente sonrojo, ahí, casi imperceptible, en el rostro de Ichimatsu se reveló una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Decidió continuar.

-Es el peor patán de la historia. ¿Líder? ¿El mayor? Somos sextillizos...no hay algo como el mayor entre nosotros.

-A pesar de que a veces se comporta como un inútil, Osomatsu-niisan es el mayor, nos cuida y nos protege a su propia manera- Ichimatsu sintió cierta calidez al escuchar aquello. Sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que siempre prefería mantener bajo una máscara de pesimismo para proteger así su frágil corazón...-Aunque en verdad es un idiota\- concluyó el gatito segundos después. El de morado tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

 _"Esto podría funcionar"_ pensó ilusionado.

-Todomatsu se cree el más lindo pero es el más peligroso de todos nosotros. ¿Lindo? Todos somos iguales, no veo la razón por la que él se crea mejor que todos nosotros.

-Solo es más el más astuto, pero Todomatsu sigue siendo mi hermanito menor, debo protegerlo. No será el más lindo pero no me importa que se lo siga creyendo.\- volvió a continuar nuevamente el gatito, que respiró aliviado al ver cómo, a pesar del evidente sonrojo de Ichimatsu, el chico relajaba los gestos de su rostro.

-Jyushimatsu podría ser el más oscuro de nosotros. A pesar de que paso mucho tiempo con él no puedo terminar de comprenderlo.

-Pero no lo necesito\- obtuvo una contestación casi al instante- Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu por como es. No es necesario comprenderlo, es suficiente con estar a su lado como su hermano mayor.

-Pajamatsu-niisan podría ser el peor de todos nosotros. ¿Trabajo? ¿Responsabilidades? Solo quiere alimentar su ego, haga lo que haga no podrá dejar de ser el nini que es.

-Admiro a Choromatsu-niisan. Está intentando alcanzar cosas de las que yo ni siquiera sueño. Espero que algún día lo logre...aunque extrañaría su compañía si nos tenemos que despedir.

Ichimatsu sentía como poco a poco una carga invisible sobre su corazón se iba aligerando. La sonrisa en su rostro era evidente ahora pero sabiéndose solo, únicamente con la compañía de su compañero minino, no se preocupaba por ocultarla.

-Kusomatsu-

-Karamatsu-niisan-

A pesar de que deseaba seguir con el ejercicio, Ichimatsu sintió un nudo en la garganta después de decir el nombre del segundo hijo. No podía hablar y un extraño escalofrío le recorrió rápidamente la espina dorsal. Era como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado las palabras de su boca.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos, moviendo sus labios sin poder producir palabra, para que Ichimatsu lograra salir de aquel raro estado.

-Kusomatsu...ese tipo...ni siquiera puedo pensaren el como un hermano mayor.

-Claro que no puedo\- confundido por la afirmación del gatito, Ichimatsu siguió con el gran esfuerzo que representaba el formular palabras.

-Estúpido, idiota, narcisista. Un completo hipócrita que finge ser un hermano mayor para una escoria como yo.

-Estúpido, idiota, narcisista. Un completo hipócrita que finge ser un hermano mayor para una escoria como yo.

 _"¿Pero que...?"_ Cada vez más sorprendido, Ichimatsu veía al pequeño animal con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. _"¿Eso es lo que realmente pienso?"_. Inesperadamente sus propias palabras estaban lastimándolo. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solamente con Kusomatsu?"_

-¿¡Disculpas?! ¡Todos están comportándose como unos hipócritas también! ¡Disculparse después de casi matarlo la otra noche! ¡Sentirse culpables hasta que vieron las verdaderas heridas de Kusomatsu!

-No tiene sentido pedir disculpas después de ver la gravedad de las heridas. Por eso yo no lo hago.

-Es un verdadero estúpido. Si no le agrada algo, ¿¡por qué no simplemente dice que le duele y ya?! ¡Y si no puede hacer eso, debería morirse para dejarnos en paz!

-Debería morirme yo aquí mismo, después de todo el daño que le he provocado.

Al escuchar ahora algo contradictorio Ichimatsu no pudo decir algo más. Un intenso dolor iba aumentando y propagándose por su pecho. Un sentimiento que comenzaba a ahogarlo y lo lastimaba.

-Lo odio...- su voz temblaba y casi pareció una clase de susurro, pero a pesar de su bajo volumen, el gatito alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Lo amo\- también contestó bajito.

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio- repitió intensamente. _"Lo sabía"_ su voz interna parecía aceptar lo que el gato había pronunciado pero él no quería...no deseaba descubrir aquellos sentimientos.

-No puedo parar de amarlo\- hasta el propio minino lo veía con lástima, veía perfectamente, cuadro a cuadro, como el rostro de Ichimatsu se desfiguraba por tratar de negar sus propios sentimientos.-Amo a Karamatsu-niisan.

Su propio cuerpo comenzó a temblar en algún momento y sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus parpados. No tenía caso...él en verdad...

-Soy una escoria, la peor basura incombustible que haya pisado el maldito mundo...

-Lo soy. Todo por amar a mi propio hermano- fue la respuesta del animalito.

El pequeño gato sintió como las manos del chico lo tomaban para después abrazarlo contra su propio cuerpo, quedando casi arriba de sus hombros.

A pesar de no poder ver su cara, sintió sobre su pelaje como caían las lágrimas que el chico no pudo retener más.

Ese fue el último día en que la medicina surtió efecto en el gato psíquico.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

En casa, las heridas de Karamatsu parecían estar sanando, únicamente quedaban sobre su cabeza y rostro algunos vendajes y gasas para proteger las últimas.

Las heridas físicas estaban desapareciendo, dejando la actitud arisca de Ichimatsu como la única evidencia para Karamatsu de que nada de lo que recordaba se trataba de algún tipo de sueño o ilusión.

El cariño y los cuidados de sus hermanos hacia dudar a Karamatsu de que su rechazo de aquella noche en realidad nunca había sucedido, pero todo se aclaraba cuando notaba el aun distanciamiento del cuarto hijo.

Ichimatsu no le había dirigido palabra alguna desde ese día y, aun cuando ya no llevaba a su gatito a todos lados, parecía llevar muy en serio el hecho de evitarlo.

Una tarde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Karamatsu se sabía solo en la residencia Matsuno. Soltó un suspiro que pretendía despejar un poco su mente.

-Nyaaa- alcanzó a escuchar cierto maullido en la habitación. Sentado en el marco la ventana giró su cabeza para encontrar a cierto invitado felino de lentes que se le acercaba mientras parecía buscar algo...o a alguien.

-Lo siento, Ichimatsu el día de hoy no está aquí- como si pudiera comprenderlo, el gatito bajó su par de orejitas desilusionado. Karamatsu rio ante esto y lo levantó del suelo para después ponerlo sobre su regazo.

-En verdad lo quieres, ¿cierto?- preguntaba cuando le pasaba su mano sobre el lomo. La única contestación que obtuvo fue un ronroneo.- Yo también lo quiero pero creo que él...bueno, debe de odiarme, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro de la razón.

A pesar de que intentaba mantener una sonrisa en sus labios ésta tembló cuando escuchó sus propias palabras.

-Él es uno de mis lindos hermanos menores- pasó ahora su mano sobre la cabeza, provocando que el animalito se restregara a la palma de su mano, gustoso por los mimos que estaba recibiendo. -Fue el único que no se disculpó después de lo de esa noche...pero no importa, sé que, como los otros, no fue su intención...solo quisiera volver a hablar con él como antes- sus ojos se mostraban brillosos, probablemente por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de ellos. Aun así la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía- aunque antes solo me hablaba para insultarme jaja- soltó un patético intento de risa.

-Tal vez tenga miedo de que no lo pueda perdonarlo- se cuestionó a si mismo durante su monólogo- Pero... ¿Cómo podría no perdonar a uno de mis hermanitos menores? Los quiero a todos por igual.

Karamatsu alzó al gatito sobre su cabeza, y por breves momentos le pareció ver algo parecido a la lástima en sus grandes y redondos ojos.

Pero su atención se desvió por completo al escuchar algunos ruidos en las escaleras que pronto desaparecieron con el sonido de la puerta principal deslizándose.

Karamatsu se preguntó mentalmente si alguien más además de él había estado en casa.

Y a pesar de que aquella suposición era cierta, probablemente su misterioso acompañante nunca lo admitiría. Mucho menos confesaría haber escuchado ese tonto monólogo.

No, Ichimatsu ocultaría todo eso junto a sus estúpidos sentimientos muy en el fondo de su propio corazón.

Sus pies lo alejaban cada vez más de su casa tan rápido como podían. Pero no importaba que tan rápido era capaz de correr, aquel agudo dolor no desaparecía de su pecho. Y en sus oídos era capaz de escuchar el claro eco de las palabras del segundo hijo _"Hermanito menor" "Los quiero a todos por igual"._

Jamás creyó que el cariño de un hermano podía ser tan doloroso, tan destructivo...tan desgarrador.

A pesar de saber que no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza, el escuchar esas palabras del propio Karamatsu era doloroso.

No estaba consiente de cuantas cuadras fue las que corrió sin detenerse, ni tampoco la dirección hacia donde se dirigía. Fue hasta pasados varios minutos, cuando sus rodillas finalmente se vieron vencidas ante el cansancio, que Ichimatsu paró en un estrecho puente que pasaba por arriba de un pequeño río.

Tosió un par de veces al detenerse. El cansancio y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos hacían más complicado el que pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad.

No podía seguir viviendo con esta clase de sentimientos, eran demasiado horribles y pesados para seguir cargando con ellos.

Tendría que auto engañarse, mentirse para que se volviera verdad...hacer desaparecer por completo su amor hacia Karamatsu.

Esta sería la última vez en qué lloraría por su hermano.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Apártate, Kusomatsu- le dijo durante la tarde del día siguiente. Karamatsu dirigió su mirada confundida hacia su hermano que estaba parado junto a él. Karamatsu se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la sala de estar, con un par de mandarinas en el centro del kotatsu y una revista de moda entre sus manos.

Volteó a varios lados, tal vez creyendo que Ichimatsu le hablaba a alguno otro de sus hermanos, pero al no ver a nadie más, posó nuevamente sus ojos sobre el menor.

-¿Estas sordo?- y sin nada que más decir, Ichimatsu tomó lugar al lado de su hermano, de hecho, hasta lo empujó un poco para que se moviera un par de centímetros.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Karamatsu viéndolo interrogativamente (había muchos lados donde sentarse además de su lado, entonces ¿por qué escogió precisamente aquel sitio? ¿Lo dejaría de evitar?) Mientras que Ichimatsu se limitaba únicamente a doblar los dedos de sus pies por debajo del kotatsu debido a los nervios, sin despegar su mirada de la mesita baja.

Pasados varios minutos mortalmente incómodos el silencio por fin se rompió.

-Ichi...-

-Lo siento...- murmuró en voz muy baja, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente, es más, pegó todo su rostro a la madera para ocultar su ansiedad.

Karamatsu parpadeó varias veces. Lo había oído claro pero su cerebro no podía procesarlo. ¡¿Ichimatsu disculpándose?! ¿¡Eso era posible?!

-N-no te preocupes _brother_ \- sin querer alargar más el silencio, Karamatsu fingía una vez más estar bien mostrando su dolorosa personalidad- Sé que nunca fue tu intención- mencionó, refiriéndose a la noche del incidente.

-No, nunca lo fue- contestaba en una voz ahogada su hermano.

Ninguno supo que más decir y tras otro breve momento de silencio Ichimatsu se levantó de su lugar, dispuesto a salir sin haber pronunciado alguna palabra más.

-¡Ichimatsu!- gritó alarmado Karamatsu justo antes de que el otro deslizara la puerta-Emmm... ¿s-saldrás a algún lado?

-Iré a alimentar a algunos gatos cerca de aquí- intentó mirarlo con indiferencia.

-Y-ya veo...-

-¿Quieres venir?- sorprendido ante esto, Karamatsu vio como el cuarto hijo desviaba nuevamente la mirada, probablemente avergonzado por haberlo invitado. Sin embargo, el mayor sonrío con gran felicidad, saliendo rápidamente del kotatsu y poniéndose al lado del otro, dispuesto a acompañarlo.

 _"Supongo que ya estamos bien"_ pensó optimista para sí mismo Karamatsu mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Karamatsu-niisan- Ichimatsu le regaló una sonrisa fugaz. El otro sintió brotar alegría desde la boca del estómago al oír que lo llamara "niisan".

 _"O mejor que antes"_ no podía creer lo bien que se habían reconciliado. Tal vez a final de cuentas el haber recibido esas heridas hace unas semanas no había sido tan malo.

 _"Tratarlo como hermano"._ Se repetía mentalmente por centésima vez Ichimatsu mientras intentaba mantener su falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

Quería gritar, quería llorar...pero tal vez sería así solo al principio...era tan solo el primer paso para ahogar sus propios sentimientos y convertirse en el hermano menor que siempre deseó tener Karamatsu.

Ambos chicos salieron juntos de la casa Matsuno. Con la nieve marcada con cada uno de sus pasos. Con falsas sonrisas y alegrías desbordantes.

Tal vez Karamatsu no había podido comprender por completo la razón de aquella disculpa. Tal vez Ichimatsu no deseaba ser perdonado por esa vez, detrás de esas simples palabras había un mayor significado del que Karamatsu podría comprender en esos momentos.

-Te amo, Karamatsu\- cierto gatito los observaba desde el techo de la casa. Con sus grandes ojos detrás de un par de anteojos. El fiel confidente del cuarto hijo y el único conocedor de esos horribles y asquerosos sentimientos, espectador de una patética comedia acerca de cómo un pobre chico intentaría ahogarlos con todas sus fuerzas y todo lo que conllevaría sus inútiles esfuerzos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Y si, ahí termina. No sé por qué tengo el mal hábito de que, a pesar de que el Iromatsu es mi OTP, no he escrito nada fluff entre ellos y siempre tienen que terminar tan…mal xD. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado, saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo.

Tengo muchas ideas para diferentes fics, así que, si no muero por las tareas y exámenes del semestre, es probable que vean varios en las siguientes semanas. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si antes no me habías leído, te invito a pasarte por mi perfil, tengo varios fics de Osomatsu-san y otros fandoms que tal vez te interesen. Gracias.


End file.
